Rei Zagi
Nakamura Kenshi(中村健史, Nakamura Kenji) a.k.a Rei Zagi(レイザギ, Reizagi) is a very powerful Ultra Warrior until greed overcame him and he tried to steal the Plasma Light. After his failure, he was banished and transformed by Alter into a Dark Ultra Alter. He's the main antagonist of the Fate Series who wants the light of the Plasma Light and also the Holy Grail Light that he felt while he was at space and he's the leader of the League of Darkness Heels as the Dark Ultra of Ruler. Appearance Nakamura Kenshi a.k.a Rei Zagi is a very handsome and attractive young man with dark brown hair, that is styled in a messy manner with his right eye matching it. His left eye is red with a slitted pupil covered by a contact lens. He typically wears a white shirt with blue jeans. Personality Nakamura Kenshi is blunt, sarcastic, and often comes off as cold or condescending. He acts like a stranger and is not good with other people. He also does not care about what others think. He pretended to a kind heart and will help whoever comes to ask him for help. He often uses tricks and traps to gain what he wants but Nakamura's most notable personality traits are his greed and pride. He is unwilling to share power and will often kill those who try to rule beside him. In fact, despite the importance of his army of Rei Servants at his disposal. History Long ago, before he gives his name as Rei Zagi, He was named Kazarma and a great Ultra Warrior and a comrade of his old friend Karma. The two fought together in the Ultra Holy Grail War against The old Rei Zagi, who impressed with his power. Afterward, when Karma was elevated to the position of the Space Garrison's Supreme Commander and not him, Kazarma was consumed mentally by his hurt pride and decided to siphon energy from The Plasma Light to obtain more power. When he had the chance, he went to the Plasma Light Tower and was about to grab the Plasma Light's core, but the light emanating from it was too strong for him to resist. He started screaming in agony and pain because of the light's power. Garrison Chaldea captured him, and he was exiled from the Galaxy Planet for such an act was against the planet's highest safety regulations, meaning that Kazarma had threatened the safety of the entire planet for his pride. He eventually landed on a planet similar to the moon, where the spirit of Rei Zagi appeared and consumed Kazarma into a New Version of Rei Zagi by infusing him with his genes and he become and named him Rei Zagi. Bestowed with the Command Spells and with his army of his Rei Servants, he attacked the Galaxy Planet for revenge. All the while he was receiving encouragement from his Spiritual Body Rei Zagi to destroy the Ultras once and for all. Defeating Fate, Mckenzie, Karma, and The Galaxy King, Nova appeared filled with rage from all of this chaos that Rei Zagi made and that made the rest of the Ultra and Rei Zagi of his appearance even though what the Ultra has done to Nova. Nova then challenges Rei Zagi to the battle of death and Nova defeats Rei Zagi and he has sealed away forever. After many years later, Rei Zagi finally frees himself and now accepted his revenge on Nova for imprisoning him. Before he gets his revenge, he felt the same energy when he fights against the old Rei Zagi but different from his previous battle but this time he will find his revenge on Earth and disguise himself as a human being to hide his appearance in front of his revenge. Abilities Category:Jason67889 Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Fate/stay night Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Ruler